This invention relates to circuit protection devices using fusible elements, more particularly those which are intended to be mounted on printed circuit boards with a view to protecting their electrical and electronic components, and which are of the throw-away or one way type.
Constantly increasing use of these printed circuit boards goes hand in hand with the desire for rapid, reliable identification of both the printed circuit board and of the fuse of a board whose fusible wire has acted as protection through fusion of the calibrated wire. Moreover, and particularly when they are to be used on printed circuit boards, the fuses ought to be small in terms of spatial requirements and even in terms of volume so that several printed circuit boards may be mounted side by side.